Double Trouble
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A trainer from New Bark Town leaves on a journey to become a pokemon master. Yadda Yadda. don't worry, it features me and Damned Lolita, so normality will not last for long. Rated for reason above, and me being way too careful.
1. The Beginning

Double Trouble

_I don't own pokemon. Got it? I hope so, because I'm not writing it again._

"Mum! What time is it?" said the bored boy. He had longish, black hair, brown eyes. His mother sighed.

"Ten to nine."

"Oh." He stopped.

"Mum, what time is it?"

"Nine to nine."

"Oh." He stopped again, and then, with an evil grin, said

"Mum, what-"

"Felix, if you ask me that again, I won't give you your leaving present." Said his mum, with a grin, knowing she had won. The boy, Felix, stopped talking.

A few minutes pass.

"Now what time is it?" His mum rolled her eyes.

"Five to. Why, when are you going?" Felix had already got up.

"Now. I'll come back to introduce you to my pokemon! Bye." And he ran out of the house into the morning light, and across to the lab on the other side of town.

* * *

"Welcome!" Said Professor Elm, throwing the doors of the lab open to the two waiting trainers-to be. "Come in, come in!" He ushered them into the lab, and towards a table.

"Now, I know you've worked very hard to get here. And I have two pokemon left for you to choose. There's Chikorita, and Cyndaquil." He walked over to the corner, opened a door, and started to walk through. He noticed they weren't following.

"Come on, come on!" Felix took an uneasy look at the other trainer. She had black hair and bluey-silver eyes. She looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Felix jumped, and looked quickly over to the Professor. He didn't seem to notice, and stood up, beaming next to another door. He opened it.

"Come on! What are your names, anyway?" They answered.

"Felix." Said Felix, as he walked towards the door.

"Ari." Said the girl, slightly annoyed. "How far is it, anyway?" The professor smiled.

"Just through this door." Ari followed Felix and the professor through the door, and stopped suddenly.

"Whoah…" The door opened on into the forest behind the lab. There was a lake, a hill, a cave, every habitat imaginable, and it was full of pokemon. Neither of the two had time to look closely as Elm took them closer to the furthest corner of the clearing. There was a small hut there, and elm entered. The two trainers followed.

"And here we are. Ari, Felix, I'd like you to meet Cyndaquil and Chikorita. Totodile and Mareep were taken by the two that got here early." Ari laughed.

"It doesn't bother me, I didn't want them anyway. I want Cyndaquil." Smiling, Elm said

"Well, go up to him and ask him, them." She nodded, and walked over to the fire pokemon.

"Hello. How would you like to come with me?" The Cyndaquil thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Great! Do you have a name?" This time, the Cyndaquil shook his head. " Ok, you can be called... Coflain! That's a good name. Do you like it?" The Cyndaquil nodded, happy.

"Cyn! Quil!" Ari beamed at the pokemon. "Great! Let's go. If I can find the way back…" She left the room with Coflain on her shoulder. Elm smiled as Felix said

"So that leaves me with Chikorita. That's fine. I like Chikorita." He knelt down in front of the Chikorita, now alone in the middle of the hut.

"Hello. Would you like to come with me?" The Chikorita nodded quickly. "Great! Do you have a name? No? Ok, how about… Viretha! Do you like it?" The Chikorita smiled, and she leapt onto Felix's shoulder. He stood up, and turned to Elm, who smiled.

"Good, good. I remember one year, when none of the pokemon liked any of the trainers. They had to wait an entire year. Heh, they weren't happy." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Can I go, professor?"

"Yes, yes. Can you find your own way out?" Felix nodded. "Good. Have a nice journey!" Felix walked back out of the lab, smiling, with his new friend Viretha on his shoulder.

_Good? Like it? No? Well if you do, Great! Review please. If not, then oh well. Don't come back. It's just common sense. Thanks to Damned Lolita for permission to write this._


	2. Goodbye

_Hi. Me again. Anyone who wants a guest spot, go to my profile. There's a contest there at the top. PM me the right answer, and then you get a spot. If you get it wrong, that's fine, just try again._

_See previous disclaimer._

"Mum!" Said Felix, rushing into his house. "This is Viretha." He said, proudly pointing at her. His mother smiled.

"So you got a Chikorita then." He nodded.

"Her name's Viretha. Say hello!"

"Chik!" Said Viretha happily. His mother stroked the little pokemon, and then said.

"So, are you ready?" Felix rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been ready for three years."

-History Lesson

-Since the revival of Team Rocket, the league had introduced several guidelines for the safety of trainers. One of these was that only the four strongest students in a class could leave to become trainers, co-ordinators or the like each year. This meant that trainers could be anything from ten years old upwards.--

"Well, let me get your presents." She stood up and walked out of the room. Minutes later, she walked in with two packages. She gave the smaller one to him.

"This is from me." He opened it, and a small pokegear/phone set fell out.

"Now, you'll have no excuse not to talk to me!" She joked. Felix smiled.

"Thanks mum." She got out the other package.

"And this is from your dad in Kanto." She passed it carefully to him. As he opened it, a group of shining discs fell out, each carefully packaged. TMs. There was a note.

_Dear Felix._

_I designed and made these TMs myself. They won't me on the market for years, if ever. There's one for each starter and one extra. I hope they're helpful. Be careful on your journey._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Felix smiled, and put the five TMs into his bag. Without warning his mother hugged him.

"Good luck." With that. She got up and left.

Their family was never good with goodbyes.

The sun was shining as Felix walked down the path towards Cherrygrove. Nothing interesting had happened, and he was bored. Just a couple of wild Pidgey attacks, nothing interesting. As he walked along, he noticed a boy walking just ahead of him. The boy had a poke-ball sitting on his belt.

"Hey!" shouted Felix. "You! Do you want a battle?" The boy turned and said yes quickly.

"I'm Felix."

"I'm John." said the boy, as he released his pokemon. A Rattata. Felix smiled, and Viretha jumped off his shoulder into the battle.

"Ok, Viretha, tackle!" She ran towards the Rattata, which ran out of the way very quickly.

"This could be a problem…" Said Felix. "Try again!" Once again, the Ratatta dodged.

"Enough," Said the boy. "Quick Attack!" The Rattata moved like chain lightning towards Viretha, and crashed into her, knocking her onto the floor.

"Don't let it escape!" Said the boy. "Keep it on the floor! Hold it!"

"Viretha! Try to get loose!" She struggled as the Rattata repeatedly bit her and crashed into her. Suddenly, her leaves neck glowed, and a cloud of leaves flew towards the Rattata, smashing into it and knocking it to the floor.

"Now Tackle!" On the floor, ther Rattata couldn't dodge the attack, and it fainted. Scowling, the boy returned the pokemon, handed him a bunch of notes, and walked off again.

"Well done Viretha. You learnt a new attack!" He looked through his bag for his pokedex which he had been given when he joined the trainers institute. Looking at its page on Chikorita, he said.

"Probably Razor Leaf." She chirruped, and leapt back to his shoulder, nuzzling him.

"Let's go. To Cherrygrove!" He said, smiling as they walked into the distance.

_Like? No? Oh well. Be happy I actually updated within a month of posting.(Be afraid, be very afraid!) If you're lucky I might stay motivated and do it again._


	3. To Cherrygrove!

Double Trouble

_Hi! Me again. Is that really what I said last time? Oh well. Anyway, Ari should reappear. I hope I have her annoying enough. (Don't kill me) Ebony, do the disclaimer._

_Ebony-You're not the boss of me._

_Me-I knew getting her to level 100 was a bad move. Fine. I STILL don't own pokemon. Note to self-steal pokemon. Yes, I'll get on with it now._

Felix was walking towards Cherrygrove, as the sun began to dip down. Of course, he had no time to waste watching something like that. He had a quest to complete.

"How far is it anyway?" Viretha, still on his shoulder, rolled her eyes.

"Chik."

"That doesn't help."

"Ri."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. "Hey, what's that?" He said, pointing at something hiding in a bush. "Viretha? Fetch."

"Chi?" Felix sighed.

"Fine, just go see what it is."

It was a Sentret.

"Ooh! Sentret. Viretha, tackle!" She ran into the side of the pokemon, knocking it over. It jumped back up, and hit Viretha hard with its tail. Viretha shook it off and ran back into it, knocking it into a stone. The Sentret growled loudly, but Viretha just ignored it and rammed it again. It collapsed.

"All right!" He took off his bag with difficulty and rummaged in the bottom, picking out a pokeball and throwing it at the senseless Sentret. It wobbled, and the pokeball icon glowed. Felix smiled and dove back into his bag. Seconds later, he came out with a potion, and he applied it to the pokeball icon. Then he opened the pokeball. The Sentret landed on the floor, fur ruffled, looking slightly hurt.

"Hello."

"Sen."

"What's your name? Do you have one?"

"Sen, Tr, Sentre Sent."

"Oh." Felix was silent for a few seconds. "I wish I knew what you meant. Do you want to walk, or to go in the pokeball?"

"Sen."

"It would really help if I knew what you were saying."

Sentret rolled her eyes, and walked over to the pokeball, tapping the icon and vanishing in a flash of light. Felix picked it up, motioned Viretha onto his shoulder and walked on towards the city.

"Where is this place, anyway?" Said Felix.

"Chik."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Chik!"

"That means a-"

"CHIK!" Growled Viretha, pointing behind Felix. He turned around.

"Oh." He said, looking at the large stone gate with 'Cherrygrove City' embossed on the top.

"I must have missed it in the confusion." Viretha rolled her eyes. It seemed to be becoming a habit. Felix walked through the gate. It seemed to be empty, and he walked through to the city. He gasped. He'd almost forgotten how big it was. He started following the signs to the pokemon centre.

Within a few minutes, Felix had managed to reach the middle of town. He still had no idea where the pokemon centre was. He was trying to work out where it could be when a voice came from behind him.

"Hey! Felix! How are you doing? Say, I reckon I could thrash you. How about a battle?" Said Ari.

_Dun-dun-dun! Didn't expect that, did you? You did? Ebony, kill._

_Ebony-Can I really?_

_Me-Only if they read without reviewing._

_Hear that? She's Level 100, it isn't an empty threat._

_Ebony-KIIIIIILL!!_


	4. The Battle

Double Trouble

_Hi! Nothing to say now. Enjoy. _

"Fine then. But I wouldn't be so cocky. I have TWO pokemon!" Said Felix, slightly sarcastically.

Ari just smiled, and walked towards a square that was set aside for battles. There, she picked up a poke ball, and threw it out.

"Coflain!" Coflain burst out of his poke-ball with a happy

"Cyn!" and got ready to fight. Felix picked his newest poke ball from his belt.

"Go, er, Sentret!" Sentret landed crossly on the floor.

"A Sentret? Come on, she can't touch Coflain." Sentret looked angry. One paw began to glow as she leapt at Coflain, and she struck him with it. He went flying backwards, striking the pavement.

"What was that?" Said both trainers at once. Felix took his Pokedex off of his belt, where it had been watching.

"Royal Paw." It said. "A newly discovered attack. Very few pokemon know this attack, most of them recently discovered. Error, Sentret cannot learn this move. Camera needs repairing and or replacing. Thank you."

"Ok…" Said Felix. Ari just ran over to Coflain.

"Take a break. You can fight in a bit." She picked a black red and yellow poke-ball out of her pocket.

"Go, Andromeda!" An Eevee materialised from the poke-ball. She looked ready to fight, tossing her mane to one side and looking totally relaxed.

"Ok," said Felix, "Use Quick Attack and that Royal Paw thing." Sentret moved so fast she was a blur, crashing into Andromeda, then zipping to her landing point and smashing her with a Royal Paw. But Andromeda turned around in mid-air and landed hard on top of Sentret, shining a shimmering green. Sentret fell, and didn't get up again. Ari smiled.

"Good Counter, Andromeda."

Felix scowled, returning Sentret carefully to her pokeball.

"How did you get an Eevee that knows Counter?" She smiled.

"My cousins good breeding, my friend. You giving up?" Felix laughed, and nodded at Viretha. She leapt down and took a combat stance, and without an order unleashed a scything wave of leaves at Andromeda. She didn't know where to turn, as every single one hit her right on. She fainted instantly. Ari ran over, and returned her.

"Fine then." She said. She picked up her first poke-ball, and threw it out again. Coflain saw Viretha, and smiled, before getting ready. Ari shouted

"Ember!" just as Felix said

"Razor Leaf!" The leaves flew through the flames, scything towards Coflain, striking hard. He was thrown backwards. But when the flames hit Viretha, she stumbled and fainted. Scowling, Felix said.

"Fine, you win." He said., slightly grudgingly.

"Good match." Said Ari, quickly administering potions to her pokemon. "You can keep the prize though, I don't want it. It's only a friendly match. Anyway, be seeing you!" She walked off towards the exit to Violet city. Quickly, Felix shouted after her.

"Do you know where the pokemon centre is?" She pointed behind him, and he turned around. There it was, large as life.

As she walked away, Ari muttered.

"Idiot." Felix didn't hear her, but if he had, he would have had to admit she was right.

He ran into the pokemon centre, and up to the counter.

"Hi." He said to the nurse standing on duty. She had longish brown hair, and a smile that looked like it never left. It probably didn't.

"Hello. Would you like us to heal your pokemon? How many need healing?"

Felix explained what had happened. She smiled.

"We'll be finished soon. Come back, or stay if you want.

It was a few hours before they were ready. Felix leapt up and collected his pokemon. Viretha was there, happy as ever, and Sentret.

"Chik! Ri. Chikor!" Felix stood there for a second.

"That's it! I give up!" He walked out of the centre and back towards the entrance, just after returning the two pokemon. He strode into the pokemon mart.

_Yeah, short chapter. Sorry. I'm kind of writing something else. Ari should know what. NINETALES. There's a hint._

_The attack 'Royal Paw' belongs to the site_

_www-etud.iro.umontreal.ca/breuleuo/ppc/index.php__. They make up pokemon and moves. Go look. After reviewing. Kay? And that contest thing, TRY IT! You can ask friends, family or teachers, it doesn't matter. You have until Goldenrod City. Good Luck.(Salutes)_

_Felix_


	5. Violet City

Double Trouble

_Yes! I'm finally back! Contest is still open, but has been solved more times. See? It IS possible. And so I skipped the journey. Sue me. I want to get the plot started._

Chapter 5-Violet City

"Whoah…" said Felix. Viretha agreed. "This place is insane! It's huge!"

They had just walked into Violet city, and Felix was amazed. He'd never been somewhere this big before. He went quickly to the pokemon centre, then started straight for the gym. He only stopped once on the way, at the mart. He opened up Sentret's pokeball, and asked her and Viretha to wait outside.  
"What on earth is he doing?" said Viretha.

"I don't know. You have known him longer." This went on until he emerged.  
"So." he said. "What did you say your name was?" Sentret sighed.  
"You can't understand me, but it's Nolegaria." Felix nodded.  
"Nolegaria. Right." there was silence, and he grinned, turning his head.  
"Translator bead!" he said, pointing at a small bead in his left ear.  
"Great." said Viretha. "Now he'll hear when I insult him."

"This will be a two-on-two battle between Felix of New Bark Town and Joan of Violet City gym." said the bored announcer near the entrance. Felix wasn't too interested either. Three metres into the gym and he'd had three battles already. At this rate he wouldn't get to Falkner before Saturday.  
"Go, TWEET!" said the trainer dramatically, throwing out a poke ball to reveal a soggy looking Pidgey. Felix almost laughed. He sent out Nolegaria without a word. She looked around, and smiled to herself, before saying.  
"Do I have to? I don't want to dirty my paws…" Felix rolled his eyes.  
"Nolegaria…" she leapt forwards without another word, and struck the Pidgey head first in the chest.

"Tweet! Use growl!"  
_Growl? _Thought Felix. _Why are these trainers all so dumb??  
_The Pidgey let out a cute chirp. Nolegaria hit it again with a glowing paw. It fainted.  
"You did well, Tweet." _Well!? _Thought Felix. _You just got OWNED by a Sentret!  
_"Go, Starly!" _Well, that's slightly better.  
_"Felix?" said Nolegaria. "Why are they so easy?"  
"Because they suck." said Felix, quietly. Nolegaria quickly defeated the Starly with a Quick Attack-Royal Paw combo, and they continued onwards. They must have fought at least three trainers before they even saw Falkner. But finally, there was only one trainer left.  
"Hi! I'm John." said the boy. "Wanna battle?" he said. Felix groaned inwardly.  
"Fine." he sent out Nolegaria, and the boy threw his own pokeball. A Wingull materialised, and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Nolegaria with Wing Attack and Water Pulse. Within seconds she had fainted. Felix stood there with his mouth open.  
"What in Mew's name is that?" he got out his Pokedex.  
"Level 18."  
"WHAT the hell??" Felix resignedly sent out Viretha. She didn't even have time to say something sarcastic. Felix fingered the third pokeball on his belt, but decided not to use his secret weapon.  
"You win." he said grudgingly, and walked grudgingly out and into the pokemon centre.

As Felix and his pokemon walked out, they met someone… odd. She had black and green hair, red eyes and the palest skin Felix had ever seen. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Hi." he said quickly, deciding it was rude to stop for no reason.  
"Umm, hi." the girl said reluctantly.  
"What's your name?" he said.  
"Riza." she said, again, slowly.  
"Felix." he relied. "Hey, are you a trainer?" she nodded. "Do you want a battle?"  
"No thanks." she started to walk off.  
"Bye." she said. As she left, Felix saw a trainer card fall out of her pocket. He picked it up.  
"Hey! Wait!" he gave it to her.  
"Thanks. See you." as she continued, Felix realised something.

That card had eight badges.

He needed more training.

"To Sprout Tower!" he said dramatically. Viretha shot a leaf at his nose, and started walking.  
"That was unnecessary…" he complained.

_So, waddya think? That's Riza, belonging to Lupine 67. (67? is that right?) The storyline has actually vaguely started! So, to sum it up. Felix, mine. Viretha and Nolegaria, mine. Riza, Lupine67's. Ari, Damned Lolita's. Pokemon, Nintendo. Unfortunately._

_Someone other than those two has won the contest, and I forgot who it is. PM me if it was you._

_Felix (And Ebony)  
Ebony-When am I in this?  
Me-Not long…_


	6. Training and Teamwork

_Hm. I'm going to be slightly silly now. I present…Chapter 6-Training and Teamwork  
Lots and LOTS of battling. And Prophecyshipping. (Ducks) Don't kill me…_

Disclaimer-I do not own Ari or pokemon.

Chapter 6-Training and Teamwork

"Congratulations, trainer." said the elder. "You have won. As your prize, I present to you an HM05. HMs are like TMs. but-" Felix interrupted.  
"I know what an HM is. My dad is a scientist." he said, proudly. Viretha rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, well then. Flash allows you to light up caves that are too dark to travel through!" he said, impressively.

There was a short silence.

"Why not take a torch?" said Felix.

There was an uneasy silence.

"Fine. You can use it to blind any pokemon a little in battle." he said, desperately trying to make it sound worthwhile. "Just take it and go." he said.

Felix did so, and, walking out of the tower, went to the pokemon centre briefly, and then went back to the gym. As he went up to the door, he saw someone. Ari, to be exact. She was scowling furiously as she walked towards the pokemon centre.  
"Hey Ari! What's up?" said Felix.  
"Get the hell out of my way." she growled.  
"You lost? Let me guess, this obscenely strong Wingull?" he asked.  
"Yep." she said, walking into the pokemon centre.  
"Yeah… I couldn't beat it either. Wait… I've got an idea!" he said excitedly.  
"That's a miracle." she said, walking to the counter.  
"Yeah, we should- HEY!" he said.  
"Idiot. What's this idea then?" she asked, amused. Slightly annoyed, Felix explained.

"Well, you know you get those random double teams?"  
Ari nodded.  
"Well, we could be a double team!" he announced.  
"I suppose we could. Actually, that's not a bad idea…" she said.  
"Shall we?" he said, excited.  
"Alright then." she agreed, getting her pokemon back from the nurses.

* * *

"Ok, so what now?" said Ari.  
"We go in and challenge Wingull boy to a double battle."  
"Obviously." she says.

They go in.

All of the other trainers have already bean beaten by them, but, as they expect, when they reach John, he challenges them both. This time, he sends out a Wingull and a Pidgeotto.

"Something tells me this is going to be bad…" mutters Ari, as she sends out Coflain and Felix sends out Viretha.

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack, Wingull, you too!"  
"Coflain, Ember on the Pidgeotto!" said Ari.  
"Um…" said Felix. Viretha neatly dodged the Wingull's Wing Attack, and used a Vine whip.

At least, it looked like a Vine Whip.

When it hit the Wingull, the bird pokemon screeched, wings blackening and crackling with electricity.

"Gotcha, bitch!" crowed Viretha.  
"What the hell was that?" said Felix, Ari, and John.  
"umm…" said Viretha. Felix sees her gaze slide to his bag. Specifically a side pocket where he keeps his TMs.

Felix looked in and found one bitten and chewed.

"Whatever, it works." he says, shrugging.

While John is distracted, Coflain jumps onto Pidgeotto and hugs him.

Or that's what it looked like until he set his entire body on fire, burning the Pidgeotto completely.

"… you actually won." said John in disbelief. "I can barely believe it…"  
"Me neither…" said Ari and Felix in unison.  
"Fine, go on to Falkner. He's much better than me." he said.

They groaned.

* * *

"I am Falkner." said the leader, grandly.  
"WE know that. Get on with it." interrupted Ari.  
"Well… fine." he said, a little annoyed at the interruption. "There are two of you, so… how many pokemon are you using?"  
"Two." said Ari.  
"Two." said Felix.  
"Then I get four." said Falkner "Let's begin." he said, throwing out two pokeballs, revealing a Pidgeotto and a Hoothoot.  
Ari threw out her pokeball, and her Eevee appeared.  
"Shali!" said Ari. "Quick Attack!"  
The Eevee attacked instantly, slamming at high speed into the Hoothoot.  
"I haven't even sent out my Pokemon yet…" moped Felix.  
When he realised no-one was listening, he threw out his first Pokemon.  
"Monolo!" he shouted, as a pokemon appeared. A Horsea.  
"Monolo? What kind of name is that?" asked Ari.

Felix ignored her.  
"Use water gun!" he said.

The Horsea blasted out a shot of water, hitting the Hoothoot right on before it recovered from the Quick Attack.

It started to totter.

"Quick Attack again!" said Ari.  
"Peck!" said Falkner quickly.

Too late.

Shali ran into the owl again, knocking it over back wards.

It didn't get back up.

"Ok… come back." Said Falkner, slightly annoyed. "Go, Taillow!"

Felix facepalmed. "Another dumb bird? Use water gun again!" he said.

The jet of water shot past the Taillow as it dodged, and used Quick Attack, slamming into Monolo.  
The Pidgeotto attacked at the same time, both birds hitting Monolo.

He fainted.

"Ah." Said Felix.  
Ari stared at him.  
"You actually beat something." She said in wonderment.  
Felix glared at her, and motioned Viretha forwards.

As Viretha prepared to attack, the two birds dive bombed Shali.

She fainted.

"Ah." Said Ari, Felix and Viretha.

Ari returned her, and sent out Coflain.  
"Hello." Said Viretha, throwing out an electrified vine at the Pidgey, knocking it onto the floor.  
"Hi." Said Coflain, jumping on it while it was on the ground and blasting it with a cloud of embers, knocking it out.  
"Nice to be working with you." Said Viretha, as Falkner sent out a Starly, grumbling a little.  
"You too." Said Coflain, using quick attack to run into the Taillow while it was on the ground.  
"Aw, thanks!" said Viretha as she fired a cloud of Razor Leaves into the Taillow.

Ari and Felix were standing open mouthed as the two Pokemon demolished the gym leader between them.  
"They don't realty need us, do they?" sighed Felix.  
"Not at all." Sighed Ari. "Do you think there's time to get a cup of tea?"  
"No" said Felix, just as Coflain fired a cloud of embers into the Starly's face, and Viretha strangled it with a Vine Whip.

Grudgingly, Falkner handed over a pair of badges. "You win."

"We win." Said Ari, disbelievingly.  
"We win ." said Felix, shocked. Then a smile came over his face. "We win!"

He started dancing.

Everyone stared at him.

He suddenly turned round, grabbed Ari and kissed her, and then continued dancing.

Everyone took a step back.

Ari didn't move for a few seconds.  
"Felix?" she said.  
"Yeah?" he replied, turning.

She hit him.

He sprawled onto the floor.

"You deserved that." She said.

_Heh. Yay Prophecyshipping. :)_


	7. Long Journey

_And the return of the Fee! Nyaaaaa!_

Disclaimer-Still don't own pokemon, nor Ari. Nya.

Chapter 7-Long Journey

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." said Ari.  
"Come on, it'll be awesome!" said Felix, climbing over a pile of rocks.  
"If you do something stupid… no, WHEN you do something stupid it's your problem."  
"I know."  
"And did I mention what I was going to do to you if you tried to kiss me again?"  
"Yes. In excruciating detail." said Felix, shuddering.

* * *

"That was so easy. We only found one pokemon in the entire cave." said Felix, as they finally saw some light in the end of Dark Cave.  
"I know. I caught her." said Ari, a little proudly.  
A noise rang out.

"Vul!" it said.  
Felix heard it properly.  
"Stop!" called a female Vulpix. "I challenge you!"

"What's she saying?" said Ari.

Felix picked a pokeball from his belt.  
"She wants to fight."

He threw it, the Horsea appearing and instantly shooting a water gun towards the Vulpix.

On impact, the Vulpix collapsed to the ground.

Felix threw a spare pokeball, capturing the Vulpix.

He returned the Horsea.

"Showoff…" said Ari.

Felix stuck his tongue out, and opened the pokeball.  
An annoyed Vulpix appeared, and a pair of pink hearts flew towards Felix from her.

"So…what do you say we go off somewhere?" asked the Vulpix, trying to sound sexy.

Viretha slapped Felix and the Vulpix with a vine from where she was sitting on a rock.

"Huh. Cheat." said the Vulpix.  
Snapped out of it, Felix asked the Vulpix' name.  
"Elena." she said.

"Kay!" said Felix brightly, returning the perverted pokemon.

* * *

"Azalea Town! FINALLY!" cried Ari. "I'm gonna get somewhere to sleep…" she started.  
"Away from you…" she muttered, so he couldn't hear her.  
"See ya in the morning!" said Felix.  
Damnit, did he know how annoying he was?  
On reflection, probably.

* * *

"Morning!" said Felix.  
"Get out." said Ari, slamming the door to the room in his face.  
"But I thought we could start early… it's only seven..." he said through the door.

No answer.

"Oh well…"

* * *

"Thunder Vine!" said Felix.  
"Poison Sting." said Bugsy.

The Kakuna of the Gym leader dodged the electrified vine, slamming a stinger into Viretha.

She had time to call Felix an idiot one more time before she fainted.

"Oh well… worth a shot." said Felix. "You win."

Bugsy smiled. "Nice try."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, maybe ten o clock.

Felix was waiting by Ilex Forest, wondering if Ari would yell at him if he tried to get her up now…

He heard a voice.

"Give me the pokemon, get out of my sight, and get out of my town." it said.

Felix stood up, looking around.

He saw someone dressed in a black costume, with a large red 'r' on the front, giving a pokeball to Bugsy, and running away.

A Scyther was next to Bugsy, looking menacing.

He turned and saw Felix.  
"Hey. Listen, could you do me a favour?" he asked. "I just confiscated this pokemon from a Team Rocket member who was mistreating it, but I'm no good with non-bug types… can you look after it?"

"Sure." said Felix. Free pokemon? Go for it!

* * *

"How? The hell?" asked Ari, as they were sitting in the lounge in the Pokemon centre later.  
"Right place right time, I guess." said Felix smugly.  
"So, what pokemon is it?" she asked.

"…I don't know." he admitted.  
"You boasted before finding out?"  
"…yeah."  
"You're an idiot." said Ari.

Felix threw his hands up in annoyance.

"So everyone keeps telling me!"

_I hope that was funny, at least._


End file.
